1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. In particular, this invention relates to an electrical connector that is applied in information and communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information technology has developed and progressed, personal information and communication devices (such as cell phones or personal computers) have become more and more popular. Furthermore, as communication and Internet technology has changed with each passing day, cell phones have become the most popular communication tool. A SIM card in a cell phone is used for identifying the user when they electrically connect with the circuit board via a connector.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which shows a perspective view of the connector of the prior art. The connector includes an upper cover 60a, and a contacting-point module 62a. The upper cover 60a includes a metal cover body 600a, and clipping arms 601a located at two sides of the metal cover body 600a. At one end of the clipping arm 601a, there is a wedge 602a. At another end of the clipping arm 601a, there is a pivoting shaft 603a. The contacting-point module 62a includes an insulating body 620a, and a plurality of conducting pins 621a. At one end of the insulating body 620a, there is a locking part 622a that is wedged and locked with the upper cover 60a. At the opposite end, there is a pivoting hole (not shown in the figure) that matches the pivoting shaft 603a of the clipping arm 601. After the SIM card (not shown in the figure) is plugged into the upper cover 60a, the upper cover 60a is rotated to make the wedge 602a be wedged and held with the locking part 622a of the contacting-point module 62a. Thereby, the SIM card is connected with the circuit board (not shown in the figure). The upper cover 60a of the connector is wedged and held with the contacting-point module 62a by simply matching the wedge 602a and the locking part 622a. 
However, the holding method of the connector of the prior art is simple and the holding force is small. When an external factor (such as a strike) is exerted on the connector, the upper cover 60a is easily separated from the contacting-point module. Therefore, the SIM card cannot contact the conducting pins well. The connector of the prior art cannot meet the required quality of the information and communication devices.